Fereint In Der Light
by RadicalForbiddenPizzaRoll
Summary: My Home is Gone. My Twin brother is gone. I found a new friend, and he and I had an Idea. He and I are United In The Light. SEND IN YOUR OC!
1. Fereint In Der Light

**Hey Everybody! I plan on writing a story featuring YOUR OC! At the end of this chapter, there'll be an application to fill out. Copy and Paste that into a PM and send it to me. If I like the character, It'll be included in my new story.**

**Some things you should know first, though:**

**Your OC WILL swear**

**There might be a death of several OC's**

**Not all OC's will be accepted to participate in the story**

**Well, let's get on with it!**

**Vereint In Der Light**

_My twin brother was taken from me. almost a day is the most amount of time we've ever spent apart since our birth. You might have heard of how twins can feel each other's pain. We could, before he went away… rather, we can still. I'm not so sure he's been completely been taken by those black monsters, the Heartless. I can still feel his pain. His overwhelmingly heavy pain. I remember when that pain began. It wasn't story, like the story books say a night when something horrible happens always is. It was clear, so I sat on my roof and looked at the unusually large moon. After a few minutes of lone star gazing, I saw my brother roll over next to me. I grinned._

"_Wow," he said to me. "The moon is huge tonight. Can you see the rabbit?" He picked up his arm and started tracing the outline of a large rabbit made from craters._

"_Yeah, it's pretty hard to miss tonight." He and I laid there a few more minutes, he pointing out formations of stars and craters, me saying that I already knew they were there, though I obviously didn't. He was right in the middle of saying something about Ursa Major when we heard some sort of growling noise coming from the dark lawn._

"_D'chu hear that?" I asked, eyeing him. The growling returned, only louder. I looked farther out, towards the STOP sign at the end of my street. And I saw it. About ten pairs of huge glowing yellow eyes. I saw my brother start shaking. He had seen them as well._

"_W-We should get down." He nodded. I grabbed the small step ladder that I used to reach the peak of the house and clambered to the ground, brother in hot pursuit. I looked over to the end of the street, the eyes moved slowly down towards us, and the growling sounded like a wolf was calling for help an inch from my ears._

_We started our trek back to the safe interior of our house. Only a few steps to it, though, and my brothers footsteps in the grass ceased._

"_Come on, before those things catch up with us!"_

_His reply was barely above a whisper. "We can't." I felt a twang fear shoot through me. That was the first of the pain that he and I have shared. I turned to see what my brother feared, and I didn't see it at first. Then I looked up._

_In place of the stars we had be looking at only a moment ago was a giant. Its feet looked like horrible crinkled paper with tall, completely black legs. It had the torso of a body builder, that is to say, a good one. Where its stomach should have been was a heart shaped hole that went straight through it. The things hands had long, sharp talons as long as my body and as thick as barrels._

_But it's head. When it stood up, it eclipsed the rabbit, leaving a silhouette. Its face was shrouded in something that looked like thick vines of pure darkness, leaving only the monstrous, glowing, yellow eyes to be seen._

_My brother and I stood there, mouths agape. It was lucky that I was on our lawn, because I passed out._

_I'm not sure what happened after that, but when I woke up I was pretty sure that, wherever I was, I would see the rabbit in the moon for a while._

_Wherever I was, it was outside. I stood up on the level cobbled street, and walked up a flight of stairs, passing several lamps, until I ended up at a pair of over-sized wooden doors. When I stepped through, I was met by the sight of an abandoned counter with a safe behind it, a hole that led off to an alley, another pair of smaller doors, and a flight of stairs. I had a horrible feeling about everything, so I just took the stairs._

"Damn," I said, looking around the humungous warehouse sized room, "This place is awesome. I bet Wordly would like it… Wordly. My brother." I sighed and sat on the last stair. I closed my eyes and thought about what had happened in just the last few hours. My twin brother is gone. My home is gone. As far as I know, everyone I know is gone. I don't even have my dog.

_I felt nudge on my left shoulder. I silently prayed that it was my brother. I shifted my line of sight to my left, and I didn't see my brunette shorthaired twin. Instead I saw a short blonde shaggy-headed kid that look like a four year old._

"_Hey, are you okay?" he asked, giving me big eyes._

_I let out another sigh and said, "Sorry, but no. I think I just got rocketed out of my world and away from my life." He gave me a weird look that seemed to say 'are you serious'._

"_Well yeah, of course, but are you alright? No broken bones or bonks on your head?" He started looking around my head, like he was searching for an injury_

"…_No. I don't think so. Why, should I?"_

"_Nononononononono. I was just asking. Most people have an injury or two when they end up here."_

"_What do mean by 'when they end up here'? Is this some sort of hospital?" The kid took a a seat on the step and looked at me with a sad look in his big eyes._

"_No. This is no hospital. This is a World. A World other than your own. This World is a refuge for those who've lost their own homes. If you're here, your World's been swallowed up by Darkness."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, obviously confused._

"_Your home is gone."_

"_I don't understand. What do you mean?"_

_The kid stood up, finally meeting my eye level with his own. Then he slapped me._

"_Do you understand now?"_

"_I think so. Do you know what those things that took my world over were?"_

"_Those were a physical manifestation of the darkness that everyone holds in their heart. The Heartless. Those things are monsters. They took my home from me almost eight years ago."_

"_So you're like me? Did you have any clo-waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait waitwaitwait! EIGHT YEARS AGO?! You're, like, four!"_

_The kid gave me a grin and showed me his Learners Permit for Driving._

"_Sorry, but I'm almost sixteen. I run a health clinic that just opened up."_

"Hey… I just thought of something. Do you want to wreck the hell out of some of those… Heartless things?"

"_Oh yeah. Why, you saying you can handle those things?"_

"_Not by myself. I want to start a group. And I want you to come with me to another world."_

"…_Yeah. I do. I also have a ship that can get us wherever we go."_

_I followed him to his house in the lower districts. He must have been a good doc, 'cause that house was BIG._

"_Your house kicks ass." He gave me a questioning look._

"_This is my garage."_

"… _I'm thinking we need a name for our group. I'm thinking something German."_

"_Sounds great. How about… United in the Light?"_

"_Perfect. You and I are now the official founding members of Fereint in der Light!"_

**German**

**Name/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Weapon:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Accessories:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Home World:**

**Important Factor that changed life:**


	2. Nuovo Amico

**Nuovo Amico**

**Before I start, thanks to CeciliaHeart for April.**

RECAP: In the last chapter, I told you about how I had lost me home and my twin brother, Wordly, to the Heartless. After I passed out, I was sent to another World where I met a little kid… who turned out to be nearly two years older than me. But he had lost his home to the Heartless as well, so together, we decided to go out to another World and seek vengeance.

_"… So this gigantic building is your garage?" I asked, looking over the warehouse sized space. He nodded a yes at me. "Damn, a lot of people must get their Worlds taken away from them."_

_"Yeah. Unfortunately, A lot of people have been appearing. The Heartless must be making their second Rise. Hey! I don't think we've exchanged names. My bad. I'm Matt Kolas."_

_Oh yeah… We didn't. "I'm Issac Gamble. Whoa." Matt had just opened the door in his garage, and inside was… everything. There were old cars, new cars, weird looking ships, and I think at one point I saw the Sputnik. "Where'd you get all this?"_

_"When people came to Traverse Town, sometimes items come with them A lot of it is damaged, but a few of 'em," he looked at one of the ships, "come good as new." We walked farther into the warehouse, passing more cars, bikes, and for some reason Tricycles. Our walk ended as Matt stopped at a green and white flying saucer._

_"You have a UFO?"_

_"Oh, is that what you call them on your World? We call them Gummi Ships. This is my pride and joy, the Lotus. I built her myself." He pressed a button and a door slid open, revealing a sleek, blue and white interior. I stepped up a small ladder that led inside, and this thing was tricked out._

_It may have been small on the outside, but the inside was much larger._

_"Come on, this way to the cockpit." He led me through a series of kitchens and bathrooms until we finally walked into a room with two bolted down chairs and a pair of steering handles._

_"Can you drive this?" I asked, looking at his small body._

_"We'll find out soon enough!" He hopped into the left chair, and I into the right. He started flipping switches and pressing buttons, doing the normal preflight checks, and a thought came to mind._

_"Hey, so are you going to open the ceiling of the warehouse so we can get out of here?"_

_"What'd you say?" He pressed a big button that said 'LAUNCH' on it, I heard a crash, and we were outside. "Damn it. I need to get some removable ceiling pieces."_

_The ride was uneventful, save that we were in a space ship. He actually flew it pretty well, we didn't wreck into anything… not that there's anything to really crash into in the middle of space. After a few hours at the wheel, we eventually started to see a World out in the distance._

_"Wow! So that's what a World looks like! It's awesome!"_

_Matt looked at it. "Yeah, it's beautiful. Looks like this is where our journey begins, Isaac."_

_Matt gently landed the Lotus just outside a market square, and we stepped outside. We casually strode into the square and glanced at the goods. Well, I glanced. Matt gazed and 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed until we went up a flight of stairs and I bumped into something._

_"oop, Sorry 'bout that." I turned to see who it was, and to my surprise, I had bumped into a duck wearing a fine coat and a top hat._

_"It's okay, lad. Scrooge Duck has never minded a bump here or there." He looked me over. Why, are two new to town?"_

_Matt stepped up to him. "Yeah, we just arrived. What is this place?"_

_"This, little lad, is Radiant Garden. We just changed it recently from Hollow Bastion. Good thing, too. That name was gloomier than a stocking full of charcoal."_

_"Hey, we've got to go, Mr. Scrooge. It was nice meetin' you!" We ran down a smooth flight of steps down to a crowded housing district. Then, they appeared again._

_The Heartless. There were a few that looked like soldiers, and a few others that were short and had antenna. Both breeds with the same yellow eyes. At this point, I had just realized I had forgotten to bring an important part of a fight._

_"What the hell?! Why didn't I remember to get a weapon or something!?" One of the Soldiers jumped at me, but before it land an attack on me, a flash of black swept by me, and the Soldier was no longer there._

_"Thanks, Matt!" I yelled._

_"No problem… What did I do?"_

_"Hey!" A female voice called out. I looked up at the top of one of the gigantic walls surround the Housing District. There stood a girl with mid back length brunette hair, my age maybe, holding a double-edged French saber. "You're a bit of a moron, aren't 'cha?"_

_Before I could answer, more Heartless started swarming Matt and I. The girl threw something down. Without thinking, I gripped what looked like a handle and tried to tug out whatever it was. I closed my eyes and swung as the Heartless started their attack. I continued swinging wildly._

_"Dude! Dude! The Heartless are gone! Stop singing around that katana!"_

_I opened my eyes and the girl walked up to me._

_"Wow… that was… funny. Was this your first fight with a katana?"_

_I started blushing, but I couldn't help it. I was embarrassed...and She was pretty._

_"So what if it was?... Oh yeah!" I sheathed the sword and tried to give it to her. "Here."_

_She pushed the sheath back to me. "No, keep it. But take good care of it. It was my dad's. And you remind me of him. I lost him and my mom to the darkness a few years back."_

_"That's too bad."_

_"Yeah. But before then, I was drowning in the Darkness. My parents being lost brought me to the light. Now, I just hunt down the Heartless. Oh, sorry. I'm April. I think I heard your name. Isacc, right?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"And you little brother, what's his?"_

_"Actually, Matt's not my brother… and he's not little. He's almost Sixteen." Matt gave a nod. " So you want to hunt down the Heartless?"_

_"Yeah. The less of those things there are, the better."_

_I stuck out my hand for her to take. "Then April, I want you to join Fereint in Der Light. We can barely kill one of those things, and I think you'll enjoy what'll happen as we go along. So will you help us?"_

_She furrowed her brow and looked at us. Then she grinned and took my hand. She walked with us, in combat boots, black jeans, and t-shirt, and all, to the Lotus for our next world. That day, we had gained a Nuovo Amico._

**Italian**


	3. Wareware Wa Onajida

**Hey! Shout-out to the one that uses the name "Exodin"! Thanks for the OC!**

Wareware Wa Onajida

"Alright." I said as we walked up to the Lotus. "I'm gonna go get some snacks for the road. Matt, what do you want?"

"_CCCCCAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEE! Chocolate, please."_

"…_alright. And you, April?" She stared at me for a sec, like I was lying when I said I wanted to know what she wanted._

"_I'll have what Shorty's havin', please."_

_I opened a note pad that was conveniently placed at the spot and scribbled down 'two chocolate CCCAAAAAKKKEEESSS'._

"And I think I'll have eight dozen boxes of Swiss Cake Rolls." I scribbled that down too. "I'm off!" And I quickly walked off to find the Market Square. After about an hour of not finding the Market Square, I sat down on the sidewalk right across from a Star Bucks.

"_Huh. So it really is a "Star" bucks. Weird. Maybe I'll have a malk. (If you get that Reference, I love you.)" I strode into the place, and apart from the emo looking cashier, the place looked like every other Star Bucks I'd been to._

"_Hola… Senior Tobias. Me gustaría un malk." He stared at me for a few seconds. Then I realized that I wasn't in the South… Man this sounds Racist._

_Then he gave me a squint. "What the hell did you just say? If you don't speak English, I'm going to need to get my supervisor, Sophia."_

"_Nononononononononononononono nononononononononononononono no! I speak English. I… forgot that this wasn't my usual Star Bucks. Me and the other cashier have this joke where we speak Spanish. I just want a malk."_

"…_you mean milk?" He gave me another look._

"_Yeah, that's what I just said. Malk." His face went south. "Hey, what's wrong… Tobias?"_

"_Well, my brother that I lost a few years back. He always said Malk- Wait! Why the hell am I going all personal with a stranger?!"_

"_We're not strangers. I know your name. That means that I know you. My name is Isaac. See? Now I'm not a stranger to you." A few seconds passed where neither of us said anything._

"_Do you know what level of Idiocy you're currently on?"_

"_No, what level?"_

"_Whatever it is, I think you just got a level up."_

"_So, about you and your brother. This sounds interesting. What happened?"_

_He sighed, looked at the ground, then at me. "Me and my brother were out one day, just looking around town, finding spots to hang out that no one else could find. But then, the Heartless appeared. We tried to fight them, but they were too strong. I couldn't land a single hit on the bastards." He swallowed._

"_We were eventually overpowered by them, and he was taken by them. Now I train train every day to be stronger, so I can kill them, so I can avenge my lost younger brother." I smiled as a few tears fell from my face._

"_Tobias, Wareware wa onajida. I'm going to ask you three questions. Answer them truthfully. Number 1: Do you honestly want to kill every one of the Heartless to avenge your brother?"_

_He gave me a straight face. "Yes. I will kill any of them, and all of them."_

"_If someone gave you the opportunity to kill them, what would you give up to use the opportunity?"_

"_I'd give up my own World if it meant I could get rid of the Heartless."_

_I chuckled at his answer. "That's great. Come with me." And I walked out of the Star Bucks with Tobias at my heels._

"_Hey, what about the third question?" Hell yelled to me. I found my way back to the Lotus, as did Tobias. As I was about to board the ship, I stuck my hand out for him to grab._

"_This is the opportunity. If you grab my hand, you'll be giving up your own World for vengeance. The Last Question. Would you like to change any of your answers?" He stared at me, then grinned. He grabbed my hand and I yanked him into the Lotus._

"_Glad to have you on board, Tobias. Do you have a last name?"_

"_Yeah, Schneider." This might be why he called me stupid, but hey, I couldn't help it. The name was too perfect to give up._

"_I'm calling you Rob. You are now Rob Schneider." He gave me a cold look._

"_You're an Idiot: Level Jackass." April and Matt came in the room and I introduced everybody. Then, I realized something terrible had just happened. You could tell by the look I was given by Matt._

"_Heheheheh… I forgot to get cake."_

**Japanese**_  
_


	4. O Privire La Caractere

**REVIEW ROSPONCE: Exodin, The reason most everything is italicized is because this is a story. Told by Isaac in his point of view. But pay attention in this chapter, as this is real time for Isaac now.**

**O privire la Caractere**

It's just occurred to me that I might not be giving the best description of what I've told you so far. So, let's take O privire la Caractere. I'll let my friends come up one at a time and tell you all about themselves.

Hey there, I'm Matt Kolas and I'm almost sixteen. I'm a bit- well majorly- short for my age. My voice is also pretty high. Because of these, I'm mistaken for a kindergartener a lot. It may get old sometimes, but other times it can help get me out of a jam. I'm a medical professional, technically a mechanic, and as I've been told a lot by women, cute.

I'm about three and a half feet tall, my dirty-blonde hair kinda curls when it reaches past my earlobes, like it is now, and I have a weird looking scar on the back of my knee shaped like Greenland. Oh, and I also have blueish-gray eyes that people say are childlike. I really like cake and other sweets, and I built the Lotus, our ship, from scratch.

Right now, I'm wearing a blue and black checkered hoodie with short sleeves, a sleeveless white vest over that, a pair of navy-blue shorts, and light blue and white tennis shoes. And I guess that was o privire la Matt! Here, you go next, Tobias!

Alright. I'm Tobias Schneider, age sixteen. First thing to know is that, contrary to popular belief, I'm not related to Rob Schneider in any way, shape, or form.

I've been asked if I wear contacts before, but no. My Yellow eyes are all natural, just like my charcoal black hair.

Some things I like: Getting Stronger to protect my friends, finding a more philosophical meaing to things, order, chess, reading, and baking. And with these idoits, *points to the other three* I really have to exercise that last one. Some things that piss me off are: morons that say I'm weak, drumheads that think that their friends are expendable and betray them, and the jackasses that think that they have a right and duty to cause others pain, misery, and all around chaos!

Some of the clothes that people will regularly see me in is my iconic windbreaker and t-shirt combo, a pair of carpenters jeans, and my beloved pair of black leather Cole Hann 'Air Samuel' Slip-ons. Occasionally you might notice my silver-chained cross necklace. And for gods sake, don't be like the others and ask me if I want to use it to kill a Vampire and Werewolf at the same time. The answer is no.

Before I met Isaac, I was assistant manager at a Star Bucks.

This has, obviously, been o privire la Tobias.

Yay! It's my turn! Well, I'm April McGullen, and I'm fourteen! Whoo! I like laughing… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I also like weird food, like Chinese, and I LOVE Karate chops. *chops a watermelon in half* Whoo!

I have brown hair reaching my mid-back and violet eyes that people say remind them of something that they can never remember. My activities include being with friends, glaring at weird old men that play chess in a park, reading, training with my sword, and gazing at the World around me.

Some things that I don't like are bullies, and being alone, like I was when my parents were taken by the Heartless. All alone… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH!

Right now I'm wearing my silver ring, black jeans, a Coldplay t-shirt, and my favorite pair of combat boots.

This has been ao privire la April.

Well, I guess I'm the only one left. In case you lost track, I'm Isaac.

Me and my brother share of light brown shade of hair that's always getting in our eyes, our hazel eyes, and our girlish noses. I like girls, my katana, video games, and the Rabbit in the Moon. I dislike most of humanity, morons that think that they can steal my thunder, chimps, and the Rabbit in the Moon. Yes, I like and dislike the Rabbit in the Moon. It reminds me of my brother, which is good, but it also brings back the memory of the night I lost him, which was bad.

Right now, I'm wearing my converse, a pair of black acid wash jeans, my black vest and a white button-up dress shirt that makes me look like a bartender.

And this has been o privire la Isaac.

**Romanian.**


	5. Tu Teisus

**Tu Teisus**

RECAP: In the last chapter, I had donned a quest to find sweets for our crew of three, but I had lost the Market Squares location. So, in an effort to relax, I strolled into a local Star Bucks for an ice-cold malk. Inside, I met a boy that had the same past as I did. I asked him a series of three questions, all while leading him to the Lotus. After I told him about a certain opportunity, he accepted, and we boarded the ship.

"Okay, everyone. I'm sorry, but I forgot the cakes." I got a couple of angry stares from Matt and April. "Damn, you two really like chocolate cake, don't 'cha?" A couple angry yes nods came my way next. "Hey, I didn't get my eighteen dozen boxes of Swiss Cake Rolls either!" At that point, the stares went from angry to pissed.

Tobias started to intervene. "Hey, don't worry about it, guys. Before I worked at Star Bucks, I was a bakers apprentice. I know plenty of cake recipes." Those two practically worshipped Tobias at that point.

"Hey Matt, let's get back to the cockpit. Rob, please make cake… now." Matt and I headed to the piloting station and took off from Radiant Garden. After an hour or so, Matt spoke up.

"Isaac, I have a bad feeling of what's happening. I think we need to be on our guard more often. Just as a precaution." I nodded. Truthfully, I'd had the same feeling ever since we left the last World. Maybe Wordly felt it too.

"Hey!" Tobias poked his head in the room. "The cakes are ready." We followed him to the kitchen. Man, those things were magnificent.

"Daaaaaammmn! These are as tall as wedding cakes!" They were, too. They looked like chocolaty, beautiful, delicious… getting off track. They were spectacular. Matts eyes started twinkling when he saw them.

"Wow, Tobias! These look fit for a king!... or me even!" He quickly crabbed a fork and started digging in. April, however, had skipped the thanking for the cake and went straight to town devouring the perfectly baked masterpiece.

A few seconds later, after all the cake was finished, a strange noise started coming from the cockpit. Matt went to check it out.

"Hey Isaac! Buckle up, we're landing!" I ran to the nearest seat and braced myself for a rough landing. And it came. I heard someone, probably April from all that cake, vomit next to me as a THUMP came from outside the Lotus.

I ran out of the ship, and away from the horrible puke smell, and the first thing I noticed about the world was the sky. "Holy hell. You gotta see this, guys!" The sky was black, and there were thirteen moons. All of which were eclipsed.

Then, the ground was all sand, and it seemed to go on forever. I thought I saw something out in the distance. I squinted to get a better look.

"Hey guys, I think we have a welcoming committee." They all took a look.

"Wow." April said sarcastically, "Looks like the whole damn island's coming to say hi." It was only one person. As the person approached, I saw that it was a girl with black hair.

"Hi there! Are you one of the natives?" I yelled. She came in a bit closer. She was wearing a red and black dress.

"Hey there! I'm Isaac! What's your name?"

She kept coming until she was only about ten feet from us. Then she bowed at us.

"Sorry," She said, "for the wait. I suspect you're the group known as Fereint in Der Light?"

"Yeah, that's us. Why, I didn't realize we'd become famous within the last day."

"Please come with me, my master is expecting you for dinner." She walked off. I'm not quite sure why, but I followed her.

When we had walked for a few minutes, I asked, "Excuse me, but who exactly is your master?"

She stopped and turned around. "My master likes to keep his identity a surprise for his visitors." She turned back around and continued walking. Again, we followed. We followed, and followed, and followed until we finally reached a large- and I mean LARGE- sand castle.

Matt thought of something. "How was this made? I didn't see any water."

"My master has his ways." Her tone was nice and even when she said this. Creepily nice and even. "He'll be waiting for you in the foyer."

We all walked through the sandy arched doorway into the first room, the foyer. Waiting for us was a man with short black hair slicked back, jade green eyes, and business suit. He looked at us for a second, then turned his attention to one of those fancy cigarette boxes. He took one out and lit it with a black flame that appeared in his hand.

"Hey, look, whoever you are, I'm not sure why you want us to eat some dinner with you, but we're only coming for the food."

When he spoke, his voice was as smooth as his servant. "Oh that's alright. I was just wanting to speak with you. Come, dinner is ready." He led us through a maze of high ceilings of sand until we emerged at a dining room made completely of glass. We all took our seats, our host taking the head of the table.

He snapped his fingers and several silver platters appeared in front of us. I opened mine, and in front of me were fifteen pieces of Chicken Express tender, a big glob of mashed potatoes, several biscuits, a two-liter bottle of Coca-Cola, and a bottle of ketchup.

Matt had spaghetti and meatballs, french bread, a side of lasagna, and a side of pancakes. I'm not sure what was with the pancakes.

April had been served a plate of muffins, ranging from blueberry to raspberry to idontknowwhatberry.

And then Tobias had been given a plate of mozzarella cheese. We all gave him a strange look.

"What?! I like the taste of cheese!"

"Anyway," said our host, "I'd like to advise you all to go home and stop your search for vengeance."

"And why is that?" I asked without emotion. "And might we have your name?"

"Why of course. I am Jericho Van Dasmos. And I'm afraid that you have no idea what you're doing."

"What?! Of course I do! I made this group!"

"Alass, a lot of people have created a lot of things. Did the man who invented the wheel also think up the car? No."

"Well so what?!" I yelled, "maybe I won't destroy the Heartless, but my friends can! We can get vengeance!"

"Oh yeah, that's another thing. You say that your group is 'United in the Light', but an act of vengeance is a deed of nothing but darkness."

"God," I said, "tu teisus."

Lithuanian 


	6. العدو

العدو

RECAP: In the last chapter, we landed on a strange world made up of a black sky with eclipses, a sandy floor, a castle, a servant, and her master. The master was a man who called himself Jericho Van Dasmos, and he claimed that Fereint In Der Light was committing an act of darkness. And… I agreed.

"_I'm glad you see it my way, Isaac. You're already waist deep in the darkness, and climbing out is a horribly long and hard path. Why don't you join the darkness with me? You can leave everything behind, you fears, your nightmares, these useless friends of yours."_

"_No way!" April yelled, "Isaac is strong enough to step out of the darkness!"_

_Matt stood up. "Yeah! We can all help each other purge the darkness in our hearts!"_

_As I listened, I stood up and strode close to Jericho._

"_Sorry, guys. I need to do something easy." I smiled at them._

"_Drowning in the darkness isn't easy! It requires giving up all your will!"_

_A smirk appeared on Jericho. "So. Taking the simpler, more suited path, I see. Well, let's leave th-" And he dropped. Only a foot away, I had unsheathed my katana and sliced him across the chest._

_My smile grew wider and toothier as I looked at my friends. "Heh! Told you I needed to do something easy!" I walked toward them, and sheathed the katana. Then I passed out._

_The first thing I remember when I passed out was that I was in a completely white room. A little book was on the ground, so I went over and picked it up._

"_Hey!" I yelled, "Did someone drop this?" I didn't hear a reply. I looked a bit closer at the book. In had an engraving on it that read, 'Isaac, this is what you wanted.' Before I could crack it open and read, I felt a bunch of water fall on my face._

_I woke up to see Matt and Tobias holding an empty bucket over my face._

"_Isaac! You're awake!" Matt latched onto my neck in a bear hug._

_Tobias gave me a questioning look. "Hey Isaac, what's with the book?" In my hand was the book from the dream. I cracked it open and started reading aloud._

"_Congratulations, Fereint In Der Light, you have defeated Agent Thirty, Jericho Van Dasmos. For that, we commend you. We are the Heartless group, Finresh. You will see more and more Agents like Jericho as time goes by, each one being stronger than the last. If you think you can really bring back your fallen family and friends, then please, destroy all our Agents."_

"_Each of our Agents will tell you an important number. If you can remember these and manage to defeat us, we will have a special prize for you. We recommend that you start soon, lest our prizes… expire. The best of luck to you."_

"… _Well at least we know what to do." April said._

"_Yeah. I guess so. At least now we know who to kill. We know who the _العدو _is."_

**Arabic**


	7. Napušten

**Napušten**

RECAP: In the last chapter, I was invited to join the darkness. But I turned down the offer and killed the messenger. Afterwards, a group of the most elite Heartless, calling themselves Finresh, gave me a book, telling us about a prize if we could defeat them. And, I may not have answered it then, but, I accept.

"_So, are we going to hunt them down, Isaac?" Matt asked me, as we approached the Lotus._

"_No, Matt, we are going to run into them while we find more members for Fereint In Der Light." We all boarded the ship and took our places. After a few hours, I heard Tobias call from the kitchen. I went to investigate._

_When I got to the kitchen I was met by the presence of a small circular chocolate cake… well, small by the standards of the last cakes he made._

"_What this for?" I asked, pointing to the sweet._

"_That cake," he replied, "is for you. I don't remember you getting one earlier."_

_I picked up the cake. "…thanks… I guess." I quickly waddled away from the awkward confrontation back to my position in the cockpit. When I sat down, Matt pointed out the windshield at a glowing dot that was quickly growing._

_I grabbed the microphone to make an announcement. "Attention passengers, we will be landing on…" I looked at a map that was conveniently placed. "Twilight Town, shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts." We landed seamlessly and everyone exited the gummi ship._

"_Guys," I started, " we need a lot more members for the group."_

_April raised her hand, I don't know why though, and went ahead talking. "How? This place is a shoppers World. There's probably no one here that can fight."_

"_Alright," I said calmly, "first one who gets a new member to join us gets a cake." Matt was off._

_Hey Isaac, I'll tell my part of the story._

_M'kay._

_*clears throat*_

_Well, after I heard cake, I ran off to find a new person to join, because I love cake. I saw this pretty girl carrying a bunch of bags, so I went to go help her._

_So when I walked up to her, I asked, "Hi there! Can I help you with those, lady?" she giggled for a second, not sure what at, though._

_Then, she lowered a bag and said "Yeah, be careful, that one's pretty heavy." I grabbed it with both hands and we started walking. After a few minutes she looked at me and asked, "Hey, where're your mommy and daddy, kid?"_

_I smiled back at her and said, "They're away. Where're your mommy and daddy?"_

_She thought for a moment before replying, and I could tell she was a little sad on the inside. "My mommy and daddy are away, too." After a while, we made it to her house… well, and apartment really. She unlocked the door and we stepped inside._

"_You can set that on the couch. Where'd your parents go, kid?" I set the bag down._

"_Um, they… I don't really know." Something in her clicked at that._

"_Huh, I don't know where mine went either. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask your name. Mine is Alera."_

"_I'm Matt! Do you wanna be a part of my group? If I can bring a person, I get some chocolate cake! If you come with me, I'll share the cake with you."_

"_Sure, I'd love to come with you. And some cake sounds good." So I ran out the door, leading her to the Lotus._

"_Oh this is cute." She said, looking over the Lotus. "Is this your guys' playhouse?"_

"…_You could say that, yeah." After a few minutes of waiting, Isaac and the others finally got back, and they had no new members to show for their work. "Yay! Yay! I get the cake, Isaac!"_

_Isaac locked eyes with Alera. "So," Alera asked, "I suppose Matt is your little brother. What happened to your parents?"_

_Isaac gave me the 'The thinks you're a kid' look. "Nope, Matt isn't my brother, and he sure isn't little. If I had to guess, I'd say that you're a few months younger than him."_

"… _Heheheh, good one… um, Isaac was it? But you might need to work on your routine. You can't really pass off this little guy as a teenager."_

"_Nono, I'm about to turn sixteen." I said, bringing out my driving permit. I gave her a wide grin._

"_So," Isaac said, folding his arms, "Before you join Fereint In Der Light, I must ask you, are you ready to give up your World in order to defeat the Heartless?"_

_Hey Matt, I think I'll take the story back from this point._

_Okay!_

_Alera gave me a look, and replied, "…What the hell are Heartless?" I gave Matt a look that said 'you really played up the whole looking like a kid thing, didn't you'._

"_The Heartless, my friend, are the physical manifestation of the darkness in a person's heart. But it looks like you wouldn't like to join. Come one guys." I started up the steps to the Lotus, but I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Alera._

"_I'll join. I want you to help purge the darkness in my heart."_

_I gave her a toothy smile. "Great. Tobias, get started on that cake, will ya?"_

"_Sure thing. April, mind helping me out?" She nodded and they both went into the Lotus' kitchen._

_It was the three of us. I needed to get a question off my mind. "Alera, can you tell me why you've decided to join us?"_

"_Because, I've got darkness in my heart, and I want someone to help kill it."_

"_What brought on that darkness, huh? What happened to you that made you hate?"_

_She looked at me in the eye, then hung her head low. "My parents. About three years ago, I obtained a power, to heal things on the brink of death, and it scared them. They thought I was some sort of Demon. So, they abandoned their twelve year old daughter, who decided to suck it up, get a job, and find an apartment. What happened to you?"_

_I nodded at her. "That'll do it. I lost my World. Everyone I know, gone. Taken by a billion yellow eyes." That ended it. We all went aboard the Lotus. April showed Alera around, and Matt and I went to the cockpit._

"_She's got it bad. All these years, napušten._

Croatian 


End file.
